BEST OF Game Grumps - Feb. 2016
"BEST OF Game Grumps - Feb. 2016" is an official compilation video of moments from Game Grumps, Steam Train ''and [[Grumpcade|''Grumpcade]] videos of February 2016. The clips were compiled together by Game Grumps fan Drej9. This is his fifteenth Game Grumps compilation for the channel. Cast * Arin * Danny * Ross * Barry * Kevin * Suzy * SoloTravelBlog * Brian * Miles Luna Games featured Game Grumps * Shovel Knight * Jackie Chan Stuntmaster * Super Mario Maker * Dead Rising * Portal 2 * Super Troll Islands Steam Train * Undertale * Bratz: Forever Diamondz Grumpcade * Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival * Spelunky Clips Used * Part Of The Exercise (Shovel Knight Co-Op Part 12: Vocal Warmups) ** Danny does his vocal exercises. * Off To A Great Start (Shovel Knight Co-Op Part 16: Winner's Mountain) ** Danny experiments with his special tools, and wins the level. * Poor Jackie (Jackie Chan: Stuntmaster) ** Jackie Chan suffers pain and embarrassment. * Technicolor Yawn (Shovel Knight Co-Op Part 21: Barfing Rainbows) ** Danny accidentally barfs rainbows, and then dies. * Pip Pip Cheerio! (Shovel Knight Co-Op Part 24: Chicken Cravings) ** Danny gobbles down Cheerios as Arin starts the episode. * Arin H25UE (Super Mario Maker Part 75: Firing Away) ** Arin gives out a code for a free uber ride. * Can't See Me (Dead Rising Part 42: More Wine!) ** Arin gets blown up despite thinking he's hiding well. * We Can Work It Out (Super Mario Maker Part 62: Dorito Party) ** Arin leaves a message about "Jennifer." * Undertale Spoilers! (Undertale Genocide Part 16: Finale) ** Ross, Barry, Vernon, and Brian stream Undertale as a dog blocks the screen. * There Will Be Guys (Dead Rising Part 46: Finale) ** Arin tries to eat food to stay alive while under fire. * Gone Fishin' (Shovel Knight Co-Op Part 8: Smackin' the Butt) ** Danny interfers with Arin's fishing. * Pointy Danger (Shovel Knight Co-Op Part 8: Smackin' the Butt) ** Danny discovers the power of Infinidagger, only to die and restart the episode. * Infinidagger Away! (Shovel Knight Co-Op Part 9: Infinidagger Adventure) ** Danny obsesses over the Infinidagger. * Truly Shmumbled (Portal 2 Part 16: Quite the Pickle) ** Arin and Danny construct an emotion Facebook page using the word Scmumbled. * Digbyyyy!! (Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival Part 6: Finale) ** Arin makes bank on the very last turn of the game, and wins. * Working As A Team! (Spelunky Part 1: Ghost Blowing) ** People keep killing each other. * Daddy Ghost (Spelunky Part 1: Ghost Blowing) ** Brian runs from a giant ghost. * Honest Evil (Spelunky Part 1: Ghost Blowing) ** Brian calls Ross out for being evil. * Shoplifting (Spelunky Part 3: Moment of Truce) ** Everyone dies as they attempt to shop. * Smooth Skating (Bratz Forever Diamondz) ** Skating makes everything worse. * Lookin' Good ;D (Bratz Forever Diamondz) ** Danny and Kevin talk to Cameron. * What'd He Say? (Shovel Knight Co-Op Part 16: Winner's Mountain) ** The enemy has a habit of mumbling. * The Sass is Real (Jackie Chan: Stuntmaster) ** Jackie Chan gets sassy while waiting for input. * Too Perfect (Super Mario Maker Part 63: All Around the World) ** Arin and Danny sing a classic song perfectly. * Toad-Pac (Super Mario Maker Part 63: All Around the World) ** Toad raps a classic 2Pac song. * Good At Video Games (Shovel Knight Co-Op Part 18: Something Funny) ** Arin and Danny die a lot. * Midriff Mystery (Super Mario Maker Part 64: Mandatory Fun) ** Danny comments on Arin's "fat-riff." * Bologna Man (Super Mario Maker Part 65: Balogna Horror) ** Arin and Danny create a bologna horror movie. * Who Made Ross Leader? (Spelunky Part 6: Finale) ** Ross becomes a one man show. * The Realest Rob (Super Mario Maker Part 67: Being Real) ** Arin talks about Rob Schneider's new TV show. * My Name's Laura (Super Mario Maker Part 68: Generic Sitcoms) ** Arin pitches the next big sitcom. * My New Sitcom (Super Mario Maker Part 68: Generic Sitcoms) ** Arin pitches another big sitcom. * Ye! Ohhhhhh :C (Super Mario Maker Part 71: World of Pain) ** Arin runs out of time just as he's about to finish. * Welcome To Your Doom (Super Troll Island) ** Arin becomes overwhelmed by everything. * What Is Anything (Super Troll Island) ** Arin turns into a tornado and becomes speechless. * Bask In The Flavors (Super Mario Maker Part 73: Flavored Sass) ** Arin wants someone from Baskin Robins to jizz on his face. * I Don't Care Who Does It (Super Mario Maker Part 73: Flavored Sass) ** Arin is desperate to get someone jizz on his face. * I Love The Goop! (Portal 2 Part 24: A Farty Party) ** Arin gets excited for goop. * Time Is Weird (Super Mario Maker Part 75: Firing Away) ** Arin and Danny reminisce on 2014. * Bales To Pay (Shovel Knight Co-Op Part 8: Smackin' the Butt) ** Danny makes a pun on hay bales. * Nice Level Bro! (Super Mario Maker Part 63: All Around the World) ** Satan compliments someone's level. * Camel Sutra (Super Mario Maker Part 73: Flavored Sass) ** Danny invents a new sexual practice. * (Shovel Knight Co-Op Part 21: Barfing Rainbows) ** Arin and Danny pretend to masturbate in awkward places. External Links Category:Compilation Videos Category:Special Episodes Category:Best of Game Grumps Episodes